rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Back to the Present
''Back to the Present ''is the sixth episode of the second season of Battle of Blood Gulch. Plot As the sun sank down over the horizon, the Blues realized that they couldn't keep swimming forever. And besides, without the sun, it had cooled down considerably. Jenkins kept glaring at Martinez, who simply hummed and said something about tacos for dinner. Iron Fist stared at him for a good two seconds before running off towards Blue Base. When he got there, however, he found something odd. Or lack thereof. He looked in both their rooms, and that confirmed his suspcion. Chief and Sam where long gone. *** The Reds had finally gathered in the break room. Templar had decided to join them, mostly because he wanted to get to know them before he could tick them off. For some reason that's what happened to most people who heard his jokes. They just got real angry and stormed away after he repeated it for the seventh time. "Templar?" Song asked, nudging him, "what are you doing?" With a jolt, Templar realized his head had been tilted to the side, resting on his shoulder while he was relaxing. It felt perfectly comfortable to him, but to others, he had since learned, it looked like he was having a seizure. "Ummm..." he mumbled, looking around, "I was just... relaxing. Nothing else." Song grinned. Meanwhile, Clay was busy in his room, carving some new targets for the Revenant. This time, they were in the shape of Templar. *** Swanson stood on the edge of Red Base, rubbing his armor. If he worked it long enough, he could still see the Blue underneath. Despite the happiness he felt that he and Song weren't enemies anymore, he still missed Blue Team. He had loved seing Jenkins get beaten by Chief, and wanted to get to know the Blue Leader better. And despite other's assurances that Krayson was a traitor, he still missed him. The guy made the best drinks ever, even though he got weird at the end. Without even thinking about consulting his mates, Swanson leaped off the base, and started running toward the cliffs. *** The Reds and Blues finally went to sleep, but Chief and Sam where hunkered down near the edge of the cliffs, waiting for their pray. "Are you sure he's gonna be here?" Sam asked, looking up at his superior officer. Chief grinned underneath his helmet and nodded. "The past few days have probably given him a lot to think about," Chief said, "and plus, when I let them intercept our transmission from Command about Private Leap, he seemed interested." They fell silent again, still waiting... *** Inside Red Base, it was quiet. Even Templar, usually a late-nighter, has passed out on the fouton Song had managed to find for him. Templar jerked awake, looking around. Then he saw a small flicker in the corner, near the bank of computers that Song used. Standing up, James made his way slowly over to the computers. The flash had vanished, but the computer's backup light was flickering. Templar's hands rested on the keyboard, and he began to type. Command: Search.for.unwanted.progarm. Response: One.detected.commencing.identification.program. Command: Alert.when.ready. Stepping back, Templar admired his handiwork. Whatever was in there, the computer would find it. And even though he had a sneaking suspicion was in his mind, Templar jumped back on the couch and passed out. While he slept, while the computer ran it's checking, a small, humanoid figure appeared on the console... Category:Battle of Blood Gulch